


To Feel What They Feel

by Allyyie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Manipulation, mentally challenged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyie/pseuds/Allyyie
Summary: All Sasuke wanted was to feel what Itachi's magazines promised. All Naruto wanted is to be normal like everyone else. Fate give them the opportunity to fulfill their wishes, but it up to them to take it. They just want to feel what others feel. NaruSasu. Read warnings inside!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something i wrote alwhile ago.

Chapter 1: Truly  
Yeah, I know I shouldn't be writing another story, but I just had to get this out of my head. This will be a one or two shot or maybe a little bit more, so that way I won't be distracted by updating a lot of stories.

Well here's just some info on the story, I'm not giving too much away. Just the things I think everyone should know.

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BE TABOO TO SOME PEOPLE...sex with a slightly disabled NOT FULLY person, some harsh words and what not. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is not meant to be offensive to any disabled people. This is just a fanfiction story nothing more... FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOMED ...That is all.

Now beta'ed by First Scion. (Thanks so much for the help =]).

Minato=40

Kushina=38

Itachi=23

Kyuubi=22

Naruto=18

Sasuke=14

Pairings= NaruSasu, maybe more if I'm not too lazy (which I think I'm always too lazy).

1+1=Truly

They said he went without oxygen for almost six minutes before they were able to get him breathing again. Not that he would know that—all the words were too big for him to understand at the time. But despite his ignorance, he knew he was different, and it was hard for him to formulate words on his own without people correcting him for a long time.

Kushina was the most heartbroken, seeing her son struggle so much. She often blamed herself for what happened, even when she knew there was nothing she could have done about it. Naruto was mentally handicapped; he had the mental ability of a six- or sometimes eight-year-old. Naruto wasn't able to do things like the other kids and was often teased because of it.

They only noticed Naruto's lack of mental development when he started the first grade. As all the other kids were learning to read, Naruto was still stuck on learning his ABC's. Wanting answers, they took him to a specialist; they had to wait almost three months before they got one. The specialist said the six minutes without oxygen had affected parts of Naruto's brain. Then everyone understood. Naruto was never going to be like the other kids, but that didn't mean his mother wouldn't let him try.

Naruto began homeschooling at the age of six. He was still slow on the intake of knowledge but he was getting there. Naruto himself was trying his hardest to learn everything. Years went by with the home learning, and he was finally making some good progress.

1+1=?

"I-i-is it-it thi-s one?" Naruto stammered out. His hand shook as he tried to finish writing the words on the thin piece of paper. His mother watched, smiling softly at her bright-eyed son. Naruto was now eighteen, and he was doing a lot better. Her only worry was that Naruto wanted to go to school. She had been thinking it over but still couldn't bring herself to let him go. Naruto had been trying to prove himself by showing her how smart he was with his drawing and writing.

Kushina didn't want to deprive her son; she wanted him to have a nice normal life. And she knew sheltering him wasn't helping him. She had talked it over with her husband Minato and older son Kyuubi. They were also reluctant, but like her they wanted Naruto to experience life.

They sat around the table watching Naruto continue to write. They needed to really talk about it to fully decide. Kyuubi was visiting from college break so everyone got to be there, and even if he wasn't on a break Kyuubi would have come anyway.

"What about a private school?" Kyuubi pitched in. He was sitting next to Naruto, looking over at him. Kyuubi was very protective of his brother from the day he was brought home for the first time. Naruto was a trusting person who wanted to make everyone happy even when he himself wasn't. Naruto put others before himself, and that sometimes worried Kyuubi. What would happen when Naruto went to school? Kyuubi didn't want the other kids taking advantage of his little brother.

Outwardly Naruto looked no different than anyone else—only his eyes drooped a little downwards making him look like he has two lazy eyes. It was only when Naruto opened his mouth or when he fidgeted that people noticed. Naruto also noticed people treated him differently when he spoke, so after a while he started to try his best not to speak, unless he was around his family.

"I was thinking about that also." Minato was a politician that worked closely with the mayor. Sometimes, Kyuubi thought, too closely. But Minato was a good father. He was always there for Naruto, so Kyuubi couldn't complain that Minato was hardly ever home.

"I already looked into it. There is one only thirty minutes away." Kushina was still very much against it, but for Naruto she was trying to give in. The school was one of the best in the country; their education system had the highest marks. But they wanted to hold Naruto back a few grades to match his reading level, saying he wasn't ready for college yet. Kushina was torn. She knew they were right, but she didn't like the idea of Naruto being held back and not having anyone in the class his own age. But the school talked her into it. They had a perfect teacher that was passionate and would be more than able to teach Naruto.

Naruto watched on, finally finished with what he was writing. He fidgeted, his eyes drooping as he watched.

"I-i ge-e-t to g...o to sh-ool?" Naruto asked hopefully, looking toward his mother. Kushina couldn't dare break her son's heart by saying no to her son going to school again.

"Yes sweety." Kushina rubbed Naruto hands gingerly. The look of pure excitement on his face was all she would ever need. Naruto looked at his father, who nodded in confirmation.

"W-w-whh-en?" Naruto asked looking around the table at each of his family members' faces.

"They said they will be ready for you tomorrow." Minato waited for it, and he wasn't disappointed. Naruto whooped into the air, hugging everyone at the table. It broke Kushina's heart that all Naruto wanted was to be like everyone else. He wanted to go to school, make friends, and maybe someday find his special someone. The last one Kushina wasn't sure about. By all means Naruto was a very good-looking child, with his tan skin, beautiful blond hair like his father and his ocean-blue eyes. But she wasn't sure if he could find someone who would accept his disability.

Kyuubi on the other hand got his looks from her, from his cherry-red hair, his bright green eyes and pale skin. Naruto was his father's child and Kyuubi was his mother's.

"I'm-m g-g-goin-g to go g-get rea-d-dy." Naruto rushed away to his room. He was more than excited. For the first time in his life he was going to do something normal.

1+1=?

When morning came Naruto was the first to awaken, but that wasn't unusual. Naruto was an early bird; he could never bring himself to oversleep. That was just the way he was, plus today was his big day and boy-oh-boy was he happy.

He could finally be like the other kids that he sometimes watched. He was used to being by himself or with Kyuubi. Kyuubi was his only friend, which didn't bother Naruto. But once Kyuubi went off to college Naruto became lonely, only having his mother to keep him company.

Naruto didn't leave the house too often. His mom worried he would have a repeat of what happened last time. His mom had taken him to the mall with her, and he had been so happy to be going out.

1+1=?

Naruto had opted to wait outside for his mother as she went into one of the women's stores. She promised she wouldn't take long as she rushed in. Naruto may not have understood many things, but he did understand he hated shopping. He just loved being able to leave the house once in a while.

He looked around as people passed by; some even took a second to look at him. Naruto never understood what people saw when they looked at him. He wondered what they were thinking about when they saw him. He knew he was slower than most, but as time went on he did understand some things.

Naruto was looking around when a group of friends caught his eye. They were sitting by a cluster of trees and talking—even laughing at some points. Naruto envied them; they had people to talk and laugh with while he only had his mother.

Naruto was a little startled when someone sat next to him. Looking up slowly Naruto came face to face with bright brown eyes. It was a girl that was sitting next to him, and she was looking right back at him. He tried not to fidget—he honestly did. She was still looking; Naruto could feel it.

"Hi," the girl chirped. She was waiting on Naruto to make the first move. She saw the cute blond while walking with some of her friends who were now standing away watching. Naruto didn't respond; he couldn't because once he did she was going to know he was different.

The girl made a "tsk" noise; she didn't expect the cute blond to ignore her. She watched as he looked around as if he was looking for someone. He still didn't look at her again, and it started to piss her off. If he wasn't interested, he should just say so.

"If you don't like me, just say so, jerk." The girl stood in his face. Her friends, thinking something was wrong, made their way over to see what was going on.

"I-i-i-i di-dn't mean to." Naruto was trying to explain, but the words weren't coming out right. He felt his eyes droop as he started to fidget badly. The girl watched on, her face slowly twisting in disgust.

"Ah, oh I see, you're a retard." The girl laughed. Naruto didn't know what a retard was, but he had heard the word before. His eyes widened as her friends joined in. They were laughing as they agreed with her. Naruto's fidgeting became monstrous. He didn't understand—he didn't understand anything anymore. They were laughing, and he couldn't understand why.

It was just one touch that set him off. Naruto had been sorting the pebbles on the bench; they needed to be in a perfect order. Naruto wasn't sure who, but one of the friends had pushed the pebbles away. No one had ever touched something he was fixing before, and he didn't know how to respond.

Then one of the boys with the girl touched him. It was so sudden and Naruto was so scared that he grabbed the boy's arm. Naruto twisted it, bringing the arm to the boy's back and twisting the boy around. Naruto watched, horrified by his own actions, as he brought his other hand up to punch the boy over and over again.

Naruto had never hit anyone before. He never had been this confused and scared before either. Two grown men had to pull Naruto off the unresponsive boy. The other friends had backed up in fear. Anyone else in seeing distance had stopped and watched.

Naruto grabbed his head; he needed something. Suddenly he had his color board. On the board Naruto would arrange the colors from lightest to darkest. He didn't see who gave it to him, nor did he care—he needed this!

Kushina had stepped out the store to see two men holding her son. She rushed over pulling him from them. Naruto was clutching his head and she knew what that meant. Naruto was having an attack, specifically a panic attack. It didn't happen often.

She quickly reached into her bag, and pulled out a travel-sized color board. Kushina always brought it with her as a precaution. She never thought she would really need it. She handed it to Naruto, and Naruto pulled it to himself, already starting to fix it to the way he liked it.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" Kushina yelled, looking around. One of the girl's friends stepped forward.

"It was that retard's fault; he just attacked him," one of the girls yelled back.

"My son doesn't just fucking attack people. One of you most have done something." Kushina was seeing red. She knew her son wasn't violent, so someone telling her that her son attacked someone without cause was bullshit.

"Say what you want lady—he attacked him, and we're damn sure pressing charges," the girl egged on.

"Oh fuck off!" Kushina grabbed her son's arm, slowly leading him away. She wasn't worried about someone pressing charges. Minato had a lot of friends in high places, even if Naruto did start it. Naruto could get away with murder with the snap of Minato's finger. She would hate having to tell Minato, or hell Kyuubi, though.

1+1=?

Naruto still never understood what happened that day. But his mom did stop taking him to the mall with her. Naruto hated being home all the time. It was lonely; he was lonely. He wanted friends to be with—his own friends, not Kyuubi's friends that sometimes came over.

Naruto looked around his room to see if he forgot something. His room had to be spotless or he wouldn't be able to leave without thinking about it. His finger twitched as he stood there looking around. This was his first day of real school and Naruto couldn't have been happier. With that last look he made his way out of his room. He was going to wait in the kitchen for his dad to drive him. Naruto made his way down the hallway. The walls had arrows mounted on them starting from Naruto's room. He would get lost if the arrows weren't there to point him in the right direction. His mother would say they were special arrows that would change color throughout the day so Naruto would know where to go. Eventually, Naruto came to the opening that lead to the big open kitchen.

Minato was already sitting at the kitchen table, drinking his first cup of black coffee. Kushina was still cooking. Naruto loved when his mother cooked because she would always cook his favorites. Like today, she was cooking bacon. Naruto could smell it from his room.

"Good morning sweety." His mom was always the first one to wish him a good morning. They always did it in order because they knew Naruto needed them to say it in order.

"Morning Naruto." Minato was next. He always stayed a little later in the morning to be able to tell Naruto good morning.

"M-m-mornin-g-g Na-ru," Naruto whispered. Kyuubi had left last night to go back to college. Once Kyuubi had started going to college Naruto had to find a way for Kyuubi to say good morning to him. Naruto needed this routine; he craved it, so he would say good morning to himself the way Kyuubi would say it.

"M-m-mornin-g-g!" Naruto cheered happily. He took his seat at the table. Naruto always sat across from his mother's seat. Kyuubi would sit across from their father.

"Ready for your big day?" Minato asked, looking up.

"Y-y-y-es." Kushina placed a plate of food in front of her youngest. The bacon had to be at the right not touching the eggs to the left. The eggs were sized from biggest to smallest. Naruto ate them from right to left, biggest to smallest. It took time eating that way, but the family was now used to it.

"Well, we should be going." Minato placed his coffee mug down, standing from the table. He held his hand out for Naruto, who hurriedly took it. Naruto had to be holding someone's hand to leave the house. He developed that habit when he was much younger.

They walked out of the house. Minato helped Naruto into the SUV before getting in himself. Minato waited until Naruto clicked the seat belt five times before pulling out. That was another one of Naruto's habit, or what some would call an obsession.

Minato obeyed the speed limit for Naruto sake. Naruto needed order and the speed limit was one of those things he needed.

It didn't take long to reach the school. The school was big and Minato feared Naruto would get lost every day. He needed to talk to them about that. Some students were still making their way in when Minato pulled to a stop. Naruto clicked his seat belt five more times before stepping out of the car. He never saw so many students before—he was amazed!

Some were talking, and others were simply walking into the large building. Naruto wondered when he would have friends; he hoped it would be soon. His father took his shoulder, leading him into the building as some students looked on. It wasn't every day you saw two blond-looking twins walking into the school. The girls blushed as they walked by. That also worried Minato. If one of the girls tried to touch or talk to Naruto something might happen. He would have to warn the teacher about that too.

Minato reached out to one of the boys in front of them, asking him if he could point them to the main office. The boy turned, startled at the touch, and looked them over before pointing them in the right direction. The main office was at the end of the hall, not too far from where they were standing. As Minato pulled Naruto along, he avoided the crowd. He didn't want Naruto to bump into anyone.

Stepping into the large main office, Minato guided Naruto to sit down on one of the chairs at the side. Naruto looked around. All the excitement going on around him was making him fidget again. He was still happy to be there though.

Naruto watched his dad talk to the lady behind the desk. He wasn't really interested in what they were saying, he just wanted to meet people. Some kids walked in and out of the office, some going into the door that sat at the back.

He waited and watched as his dad continued to talk. Naruto set the bag his mother had given him down. Naruto opened it, pulling out his color puzzle. It always made him feel better when his fidgets started to get bad to the point where he would shake all over.

Naruto was so engrossed in his color puzzle that he didn't notice his dad had finished talking. He did notice when his dad started to pull the puzzle from his hands. Naruto started to protest; he wanted to finish.

"Naruto, it's time for me to leave," Minato said softly. He packed Naruto color puzzle, putting it back into Naruto's bag.

"O-o-kay." Naruto watched as his dad made his way out of the office. Naruto looked around nervously. He wasn't used to being without his parents or Kyuubi. The lady behind the desk stood and walked over. Naruto watched her wearily.

"Hi, Naruto. I'm Shizune." She smiled sweetly at him, and Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"H-h-hi."

"Well, your dad told me all about you. We will have a student help you around while you're here. This student will help you to all your classes, alright?" Shizune watched as Naruto nodded. Despite what Naruto's father told her about Naruto being a little mentally slow, she didn't see it. Naruto did have a stutter but that was about it.

Shizune went back to her desk, sat down, and went back to writing. Naruto continued to look around as a shaggy boy with wild brown hair came in. The boy had sharp eyes as well as two red triangles under his eyes. The boy was wearing a simple uniform that consisted of a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a loosely-hanging lavender tie.

The boy lazily walked in, making his way to Shizune. They spoke for a second before Shizune pointed to Naruto who watched on. Shizune also gave the boy a paper before dismissing him. The boy made his way over, stopping in front of Naruto casually.

"Yo, you must be Naruto." Kiba watched the boy fidget a little with his mouth open. Naruto didn't want to speak because every time he did, something bad happened. But Naruto also wanted friends, and even he knew he would have to talk to get them.

"Y-e-es." The boy raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. It wasn't his concern if the boy had a stuttering problem; he was only here because he had to be.

"Okay, I'm Kiba. I'll being showing you to all your classes for the rest of the day." Kiba held up the piece of paper. He raised his eyebrows again.

"How old are you?" Kiba asked still eying the piece of paper.

"E-e-e-i-ght-t-e-e-en." Naruto stuttered out.

"Why are you in the eighth grade?" Kiba again looked at Naruto but this time took in the two lazy eyes, as well as the way Naruto curled his finger as his mouth hung open. Some spit had formed there ready to fall. It came to Kiba like a brick wall. Naruto was slow!

"I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-o-ow." Naruto didn't understand what Kiba meant, he didn't know what the eighth grade really meant. This was his first time in school.

"Ahh, it's no biggie. Come on, I'll show you around." Kiba laughed. He was embarrassed by what he had said. Naruto had seen friends laugh together before, and wanted to be Kiba's friend. So Naruto started to laugh too.

Kiba watched as Naruto stood, ready to follow. Kiba was never the type to judge. He hoped Naruto wasn't going to have problems; kids could be cruel in more than one way. Kiba glanced over to make sure Naruto was still following, and sure enough Naruto was.

Naruto watched on as they made their way through the empty hallways. He watched Kiba who was walking fast ahead. Naruto was having a hard time keeping up. They made their way up a flight of stairs, going up two floors until finally coming to a stop.

"Okay you got math right now with...umm—." Kiba pulled out the paper, looking over it dumbly. This showing new students around thing was a pain in the ass. The only thing good about it was the extra credit, but he would rather be in class talking with his friends.

"Math with Kakashi. You'll like him; he's never on time." Naruto tried to respond but he couldn't get the words out. Kiba gave Naruto one more look before pushing the door to the classroom open.

The class was already seated and quiet when Naruto walked in. Naruto tried not to fidget as they stopped and stared. Naruto always hated when people would stare at him; it made him feel like he did something wrong.

Naruto watched as Kiba made his way over to a silver-haired man that was sitting behind a desk at the front of the class. They spoke for a minute before the man stood. The sliver-haired man (who wore a mask over the lower part of his face) was only an inch taller than Naruto's six-foot-two stature.

"Okay class, it looks like we have a new student. Everyone treat him well." Kakashi waved Naruto over. He pointed Naruto to an empty seat at the back of the room. Naruto looked over to Kiba who was watching him.

"I'll pick you up after class, okay?" Kiba didn't wait for a reply as he walked out. Naruto nodded anyway.

Naruto slowly made his way to the seat. He could feel the eyes on him. Everyone seemed to be looking at him at this moment, and Naruto didn't like it. Reaching the seat, Naruto sat down taking in the people around him. He could only see the backs of their heads, but that was fine with Naruto. Naruto wanted to do what everyone else was doing. He opened his book bag pulling out one of the new books his mom had bought him.

Naruto tried to write but his hand shook. It was shaking more than when he was writing at home. He was so focused on writing that he didn't notice the boy next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" The voice was deep but it still had a high tone to it. Naruto was startled by the voice. He looked over. The boy next to him was pale; the boy's onyx eyes took Naruto's breath away. But Naruto was more amazed by the boy's hair; it had shades of blue in that seemed to wave through the pitch black strands as the boy's head moved.

"I-I-I- don't kn-kn-ow." The boy continued to stare before finally turning away. Naruto was a little put off but tried not to show it. He was a big boy now, and big boys didn't cry. Naruto couldn't understand what everyone found wrong with him. He desperately wanted to be normal.

1+1=?

Sasuke, despite what anyone said, didn't like school. It wasn't that Sasuke thought it was pointless; no, it was very much important, just not to him. He was ahead in all his classes, almost never needing to study or even pay attention in class. So waking up at seven-thirty in the morning every day to go to a place that he really didn't need to go really pissed him off.

To make matters worse he was always stuck with Itachi to drive him. Itachi always found a way to make the drive to his school awkward, by constantly glancing at Sasuke or when he tried to make small talk. That within itself was scary to Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi trying to make small talk?

Sasuke was always more than happy to exit that car as soon as the school came into view. Sasuke counted down the years until he would be free from this unnecessary school prison. He didn't bother stopping at his locker to get his math textbook; He wasn't in the mood to even humor his teachers today. He just wanted to get it over with and have it done.

Making his way down the hall, Sasuke did his best to avoid his "fan" club. He couldn't fathom why they went out of their way to sexually harass him every day. Sasuke sometimes wondered if he should press charges—something about this had to be illegal.

He was the first one in class. He always was so he could get his seat. It was in the back propped next to the window. He didn't want to have to look at the teacher all day, and god forbid he catches one of his fans' eyes. Sasuke didn't want any misunderstandings happening with those obsessed rabid animals.

The other students started to make their way in. Some knew better than to sit next to him. While other less smart students, mainly the pink and blond hair weirdos, didn't seem to understand he couldn't stand them. They were a big headache, but at least they sat in the seats in front of him instead of next to him.

The class wouldn't be the class without the always late teacher, the pervert that was always reading porn. A lot of the students didn't know, but Sasuke did. He was no stranger to porn. After finding some in Itachi's room, Sasuke was hooked. It made him feel something he never felt before, looking at the graphic pictures. He wanted to feel what those pictures promised, the way the people's faces twisted in pleasure. Sasuke just didn't want to do it with the vultures: then they would never leave him alone.

Sasuke curiously looked over when the door was slammed open and in walked Inuzuka. The boy was a mutt and a troublemaker. He was a senior in the high school. Sasuke had to wonder what brought the mutt down to the middle school level.

Sasuke watched as a slim blond walked in behind Inuzuka. The boy was tall and lean. Sasuke could tell he was well built, but the most enchanting thing about the blond was his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful sea blue. But Sasuke had to cringe at the blond's outfit. It was an ugly shade of orange that Sasuke had never seen. The boy had on a black shirt under a bright orange vest with equally bright orange cargo pants. Sasuke just hated anything too bright, and that was definitely over his bright-toe-meter. (He had to make up a word for it.)

"Okay class, it looks like we have a new student. Everyone treat him well." Sasuke watched as Kakashi pointed to the empty seat next to him. Sasuke cursed his luck; he wanted to sit alone today.

The blond made his way over and quickly took his seat. Sasuke watched, not having anything better to do other than look out the window. The blond hand shook as he tried to write something that was on the board. Sasuke found it weird; the hand shook violently as the boy continued.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke found himself saying. He wasn't planning on saying anything at all.

"I-I-I- don't kn-kn-ow," the blond stuttered out. His eyes took a lazy stance. It made something in Sasuke's mind tick. The blond was slow. Sasuke almost couldn't believe it as he looked back out the window. Oh how he could use this in his favor. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Oh yes it was going to be easy.

1+1=?

Naruto was still a little put off when Kiba came to get him for lunch. The boy next to him hadn't uttered another word to him, as they sat and watched the teacher. Naruto found himself a few times wanting to start a conversation, but he knew better. It wouldn't end well.

School wasn't what Naruto thought it would be, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. He just thought he would have a friend by now, and he knew Kiba didn't count.

Kiba promised to pick him up after lunch, as he made his way out of the lunchroom. Kiba had been nice enough to help Naruto get his lunch and a table before leaving.

Naruto was lonelier than ever, as he watched the other students hang out and talk together. He didn't have anyone, only himself and his color puzzle. He sat and ate quietly more than a little disappointed about the outcome of the day.

Naruto was startled with the unexpected sound of a tray hitting the table. He looked up, mouth hanging open. It was the boy from the class. Naruto felt his hopes going up, and he didn't care if it was for nothing.

"What's your name?" The boy took the seat across from Naruto, not bothering to ask if the seat was taken first. He already knew it wasn't.

"N-n-arut-o." The boy looked annoyed as Naruto stuttered his name out.

"Yeah, well I'm Sasuke; remember it." Sasuke had one thing in mind—feeling what those people in Itachi's secret magazines felt. And Naruto was the perfect person to try it with. He was slow which meant he was gullible. Even if Naruto wasn't, Sasuke would have still found a way to get him. Naruto being slow just helped things along.

"O-okay." Naruto's food was forgotten as he watched Sasuke. He was so hopeful this would be his first friend. He didn't care if he was wrong; Naruto just needed something to hope for.

"Look this is how it's going to work: you do what I say and we'll both get along." Naruto didn't care; he could jump off a building if it meant Sasuke would be his friend.

"Also, you will be coming over to my house." Naruto was confused but nodded anyway, before realizing his mom might not let him.

"I-I-I will h-have to ask m-m-y m-m-om." Naruto made a sound before calming down.

"Well you are just going to have to ask and make sure she says yes ,right?" Sasuke asked smirking. He already knew that answer.

"R-right-t."

1+1=?

I really don't have personal experience with mentally handicapped people so sorry no offense if I get things wrong with Naruto's personality.


	2. They Fucking Lied!

Chapter 2: They Fucking Lied!  
Well I hope you love me for this, because I decided not to take out the lemon. Yay! right? But this is the last time I will do it. I just thought the chapter looked really empty and if it were me I would hate that the author took out the lemon. I read chapters on my phone, and allot of other people do too. So it's hard going to other places on a phone. But like I said this is the only time I'm doing this, and if FF . net comes at me I will take edit it out. I would say 18 and younger look away, but hey I was 13 reading MA stuff on here.

Now beta'ed by: First Scion

1+1=They fucking lied!

More than ever before, Sasuke couldn't wait to get home—everything was just so perfect! He would have to find a way to get rid of Itachi, but that shouldn't be very hard seeing as Itachi said he wouldn't be home until he picked Sasuke up. His parents were never home to begin with, so he didn't have to worry about them being there... Oh, how this day had gone from bad, creepy, and hellish to perfect!

It was all thanks to his very slow, stuttering, twitching "friend." It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want to consider Naruto a friend; it was that he just couldn't. It wasn't because Naruto was more than a bit slow; well, that was part of it. But Naruto didn't keep his interest, other than body-wise. Sasuke did feel bad about just using Naruto for his own gain, but it was a dog eat dog world.

Sasuke wasn't mean at heart, but he couldn't help himself once he set his mind on something. It always became an obsession to him, and once he was hooked there was no letting it go until he found something better.

1+1=?

Anyone could ask Itachi about how Sasuke got when we was obsessed. Itachi wasn't sure where Sasuke got it from and only noticed it when it was up close in his face. And boy was it in his face, because Sasuke had once had an obsession with Itachi's hair.

There wasn't anything really special about his long brown locks, so Itachi couldn't understand what Sasuke liked so much about them. Itachi wasn't a big fan of his hair, but that didn't mean he didn't like his hair. He wouldn't have let it grow so long if that was the case; he just didn't really care for it as much as Sasuke started to.

So when Sasuke would continuously touch it, Itachi would quickly become pissed off. And if that wasn't creepy enough, Itachi would wake with Sasuke in his room playing with his hair. It came to the point where Itachi had to start locking his door so he could sleep in peace. Then, doing the only thing he could think of, Itachi started to tie his hair into a neatly tied bun. He didn't like doing it: it made him look feminine—well, even more than he already looked. But that didn't stop Sasuke as he still kept touching the wrapped up hair.

It got to a point where Itachi thought about cutting his beloved—well semi-beloved—hair. Sasuke had just become too taken with it, which at first had amused Itachi because Sasuke wouldn't grow his own hair long. Five months passed since Sasuke's unhealthy fascination with his hair, and Itachi's nerves were fried. He was just fed up with Sasuke at that point.

He made his way down for breakfast, dreading seeing Sasuke at the table. He knew once he sat down Sasuke would try and play with the tied brown locks. But, to his surprise, Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance as he continued eating his own breakfast.

Itachi never thought it would happen, but it seemed as if Sasuke's little obsession was over. Itachi couldn't help but thank any god that was out there that it was finally over. But it became weird—he was used to seeing Sasuke all the time, even though all Sasuke did was play with his hair. Now Sasuke acted as if he was too good to even talk with him, and Itachi did try a number of times to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke had been bitter toward him for years, so when Sasuke finally took some kind of liking to him, Itachi was happy. Not that he would ever tell anyone that, ever.

But little did he know that Sasuke was now fixated on something else that was found in Itachi's room.

1+1=?

Kiba rushed into the lunch room. He was late and he knew it. He had been so caught up with talking to Shino, he had forgotten about Naruto. He hoped Naruto didn't wander off alone; he had been told Naruto couldn't remember things like directions too well.

The students poured out of the lunch room in groups. Kiba had to stop several times as he made his way in. He looked around for the table where he had left Naruto, and to his relief Naruto was still in fact there. Kiba was surprised that another student was there also. Taking a reassuring breath Kiba made his way over. Maybe giving Naruto more time wasn't that bad after all.

"Yo." Naruto looked up and smiled as Kiba approached. On the other hand, the student across from Naruto didn't even bother turning around to see who he was. Not taking any offense to the kid's lack of interest, Kiba shrugged it off. It wasn't like he and the kid were friends. He couldn't care less about that kid really.

"Ready to go to class?" Kiba asked as he waited for Naruto to stand. Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering if Sasuke would be going with them. Sasuke had said he would be his friend, and Naruto didn't want to leave him behind.

"I-I-I-'m r-e-ea-d-dy," Naruto stammered out, all the while still staring at Sasuke. Sasuke, who was just watching the exchange, finally stood and faced Kiba.

"I'll take him to class. We have the same classes anyways," Sasuke offered. He didn't want anyone near what was his. Sasuke watched as Kiba gave him a pointed look—as if Sasuke was a shady character that stood outside public bathrooms with a trench coat on naked underneath.

"Look man, I was told I had to show Naruto to all his classes, got it?" Kiba didn't want to get in trouble for ditching Naruto onto someone else even if the person offered.

"I'm sure Naruto would prefer if I showed him to class. Isn't that right Naruto?" Sasuke egged on. Sasuke turned to Naruto and gave him a look that said, go with it or the friend fucking deal is off. But being who he was Naruto didn't understand that stare, as it just rolled over his head and into the air.

"I w-w-wan-t-t Sasuk-e-e t-to tak-e m-m-me." Sasuke smirked, happy with the answer as Kiba tsk'd at him.

"Alright whatever, make sure he gets to all his classes then," Kiba mumbled before turning away. He was happy he didn't have to show anyone around anymore; he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with the raven-haired kid.

"Come on Naruto, time to go to class." Sasuke watched as Kiba finally exited the lunch room before they did so themselves. Sasuke still had a lot to plan. The main problem was Naruto's mom. He had to figure out a way for Naruto to come over. Sasuke figured he could always ask Itachi to act as his father.

It wasn't like their parents were ever home. And it wouldn't be the first time Itachi posed as Sasuke's young, single-parent father. It did freak Sasuke out a little that Itachi loved playing that role. But he couldn't complain; Itachi was a smooth talker and never went to tell their parents about Sasuke's misbehavior afterwards.

Sasuke listened as Naruto followed him down the hall. Sasuke was more than happy the hallways were empty, save for the pink and blond haired freaks that were whispering next to one of the lockers. Sasuke hoped they didn't see him; he really didn't want to deal with them today...or ever.

Sasuke continued to walk, keeping Naruto a few steps behind him. Sasuke didn't need them getting the wrong idea; he did have a reputation to uphold after all. Doing his best to walk past them without being seen, Sasuke used his hand to shield his face. He was just about home free...

"Sasukeeeee!" Sasuke didn't pause in his step as the two leeches attached themselves to him. Sasuke had to keep reminding himself that these 'things' were female, and he wouldn't hit them. It didn't mean he didn't want to though. Sasuke sighed, taking a breath; he just had to find a way to get them away from him.

"Release me, Sakura, Ino," Sasuke stated as calmly as possible, trying to hide his irritation. This happened almost every day in school. Sasuke had hoped it would have ended as they got older, but it seems like it wasn't meant to be. They stayed stuck to him since first grade, despite how many times he told them he was in no shape or form interested in them whatsoever. That seemed to go in one ear and out the other with these two. Most of the other girls got the hint and kept their distance. For the two smartest girls in the class, they sure acted really stupid.

Sasuke was once again going to ask for his release, before he ripped himself out of their hands when someone grabbed him. Sasuke had forgotten Naruto was there until he felt the hand pull him away from the banes of his existence. Looking up, Sasuke watched curiously as Naruto pulled him down the hall.

"Y-y-you s-said you wil-l-ll be mmy frie-end-d," Naruto stuttered out, finally stopping at the end of the hall.

"Yes and I am your friend." Sasuke pulled his hand out of Naruto's grasp, not liking to be manhandled in such a way. Naruto twitched a little, looking around the hallway. Sasuke could almost see the spit forming in Naruto mouth, trying to escape.

"Y-y-you le-eft mme o-out." It took Sasuke one point three seconds to figure out what Naruto was talking about. He thought Sasuke was leaving him for Sakura and Ino! Sasuke almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought of going anywhere with the two twin bloodsuckers.

"Don't spout nonsense. Come. We're ditching today. Don't worry; we'll be back before school ends. No one will ever know." Sasuke tried pulling on Naruto to leave. When Naruto didn't move, Sasuke finally stopped.

"What is it now?" Sighing, Sasuke let go of Naruto.

"I-I-I'll g-get i-n-n trou-u-bl-le." Naruto played with his finger as he watched Sasuke. It took all Sasuke's strength not to glare. He settled his nerves instead, breaking out into a smirk.

"You are my friend, aren't you Naruto?" Sasuke purred taking Naruto's hands into his with every word. He wanted to feel what the people were feeling today. He had waited long enough. And this was the perfect time—if they did it now Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about Naruto's mom. It made things a lot easier on Sasuke in the long run.

"Y-Y-ES, ye-es." Naruto felt his heart rush as Sasuke touched him. No one had ever touched him so kindly other than his mother, father, and Kyuubi.

"Goood, then you will come with me, right? 'cause we're friends...right?" Sasuke watched Naruto nod slowly.

Making sure no one was around, Sasuke pushed the side exit open. They didn't need to get caught before the real fun begins. The door led them to a parking lot that was at the back of the school. The lot was mostly filled with the staff's cars and some students'. Walking though the lot Sasuke looked around, making sure there was no one out there to spot them But it was only them. Reaching into his pocket Sasuke pulled out a crumpled bill that Itachi had given him two days prior. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn't spend it on the new game he wanted the day before.

Naruto watched silently as he was pulled to the sidewalk. He didn't really want to leave school. But he didn't want Sasuke to stop being his friend, so he would go if it meant Sasuke would continue to be with him. Sasuke, oblivious to Naruto's changing moods, waved his hand to stop a taxi that was passing by. Pulling Naruto along with him, Sasuke got into the back seat with one smooth motion. Sasuke told the driver his home address while pulling Naruto in.

The taxi jerked from the sidewalk jostling Naruto and Sasuke together. Taking a deep breath Sasuke finally started to feel nervous. He was really going to do this—he was going to lose his virginity at fourteen. Sasuke's thoughts came to a halt as he realized he didn't know Naruto's age. Sasuke wasn't dumb enough to think Naruto was his age, and if looks were anything to go by Naruto was a few years older than him. Sasuke didn't voice his thought until he paid the driver and pulled Naruto out of the car. He didn't need that cab driver hearing what he was going to say, not that it was likely to matter.

"Naruto how old are you?" Naruto, who had been looking at their surroundings, turned to Sasuke. Naruto didn't get to go out much, so all the sights were new to him. Naruto had his mouth hanging open as a bit of saliva poured out onto the waiting concrete below. Sasuke had to stop himself from shuddering—he really didn't like spit.

Naruto's eyes rolled around as he tried to think of the number. "E-e-eig-g-ht-e-een." Sasuke drew in a breath. Naruto was four years older than him. He was losing his virginity to a slow eighteen-year-old. It didn't matter though; Sasuke would just have to make sure people didn't find out about it.

Sasuke took another breath as he walked up the path to his house. He pulled out the key that was hidden under one of the Uchiha fans, using it to unlock the door. The house was silent like always. This time Sasuke didn't have only Itachi and himself in the house like his always does when his come from school. Not wasting time, Sasuke headed straight to his room. The house could fit ten people or more. Sasuke never saw the point in having such a big house, especially considering the factor that his parents didn't live there. They wanted to keep Itachi and Sasuke out the spotlight and have a normal life. Not that it would matter much longer, seeing as Sasuke's father would be turning over the company to Itachi, and Sasuke was going to go with him.

Sasuke's room was well kept, with dark blue walls and a king sized bed that sat at the end of the room. Attached to the wall was his fifty inch flat screen that Sasuke hardly ever watched, and a large dresser was along the wall opposite from the bed. The room was spotless. Sasuke made sure to keep it clean. He couldn't stand a dirty room—it just made him want to crawl out of his skin.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto out of the trance that he was in while gazing around the room. Naruto looked over and gave Sasuke his full attention.

"We're going to play a game, ok?" Naruto nodded; it was easy to tell he was excited about the idea that he would finally get to play with a friend.

"But first we have to take off our clothes." Sasuke started first, pulling off his shirt then undoing his baggy school pants. Naruto watched for a while before finally following Sasuke's lead. It was a lot harder for him—Naruto wasn't used to taking off or putting on his clothes by himself. Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled his underwear down and stepped out of the pool of clothes beneath him. Naruto couldn't help but stare open mouthed at Sasuke's flaccid uncut length. Naruto had never seen anyone's penis before other than his own.

1+1=Lemon

Sasuke's uncut cock was paler than Naruto's, and it dangled back and forth as Sasuke moved around. Naruto swallowed, finally managing to pull his pants down. Naruto didn't notice that he had hooked his thumbs on his underwear making him fully naked when he pulled down his pants. Naruto's shirt had long since been discarded. They stood there staring at each other. Sasuke was the first to move, walking over and taking Naruto's heavy sack into his hand. Naruto inhaled sharply fighting back a twitch that felt a bit different from the others he was used to.

"This is how the game goes—you pleasure me and I'll pleasure you. Understand?" Naruto shook his head fighting back more twitches as Sasuke rolled his balls in his hand. Sasuke had looked over the magazines many times before deciding that he wanted to try what they were doing. And thankfully Itachi didn't care if the magazines were gay or straight. That gave Sasuke more options and insight.

Naruto's balls were hairy, Sasuke noted, feeling the small thin strands brush against his palm. Everything about Naruto was different from him, from his thick cock to his straight blond pubic hairs. Sasuke's raven-colored hairs were crimped and curly. Sasuke wasn't overly interested in the differences of their manhood as long as Naruto did what the book said.

Taking his time, Sasuke carefully maneuvered Naruto to sit on the bed. Sucking in a breath Sasuke thought back on what he saw in the book; he needed Naruto to be fully erect for this to work. But that didn't mean he would like the fact that he would have to put Naruto's limp penis in his mouth. Sasuke wasn't sure how Naruto would react. Biting his lip Sasuke grabbed the limp member.

Naruto, who was silent throughout the whole process, watched lazy eyed as Sasuke touched him. The sensations were all so different from what Naruto was used to, not that he had ever touched himself. Naruto's hand twitched as Sasuke inched closer to him, not truly understanding what Sasuke wanted out of this encounter. That thought as well as all other thoughts left his mind as Sasuke's mouth took him whole. Naruto nearly bit his lip in half as his stomach muscles shuddered. He'd never felt like this before. He wanted to ask what was going on but couldn't find the words as Sasuke started to move.

Sasuke shifted Naruto's leg to get a better angle, while continuing to pump his head up and down. Naruto gave a deep moan as his head lolled back, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. The pleasure rippled off Naruto in waves bringing him near the edge, but Sasuke didn't stop. Then Sasuke rolled his tongue on the tip, licking away the pre-cum that had bubbled out.

"S-s-sas-u-uke." Naruto hunched over nearing his end. His body went cold and numb, and whatever was coming was well on its way. Naruto's eyes glazed over when the heat around him left, and whatever was coming slowly started to dissipate.

Sasuke finally stood; his leg had long since fallen asleep. Ignoring the slight discomfort, Sasuke watched as Naruto panted. Naruto had broken out into a sweat at some point, and the sweat glistened on Naruto's forehead. Naruto was still hunched over, clearly confused about what just happened. It was easy enough to see as Naruto's eyes searched around confusedly.

Bringing his hand between his legs, Sasuke started to pump himself. He used his other hand to trace Naruto's lips imagining what it would feel like around him. Bringing his hand to rest on the back of Naruto's head, Sasuke pulled him forward.

"See what I did for you? I want you to do that to me," Sasuke whispered, raising one foot to rest on the bed beside Naruto. Sasuke inched himself forward, bringing his still limp cock to Naruto's moistened lips. Naruto stared on, still not quite understanding. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he used his hand to part Naruto lips while using his other hand to guide himself into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke started to slowly thrust himself in, noting that Naruto had yet to respond. Not that it mattered much: the hotness was enough for Sasuke as he felt himself harden. It was better than using his hand like he always did, but it wasn't enough for him.

"Suck, Naruto suck. I know you had a lollipop before; do it like that." Sasuke brought himself even closer, thrusting a little faster. Naruto finally responde, making contact with his lips a little. Sasuke wasn't like a lollipop and he sure wasn't sweet like one either. Naruto didn't voice his thoughts, fearing what Sasuke would say, or even do. Sasuke threw his head back giving out a throaty moan as he felt himself nearing his end. Bringing his hand up, Sasuke pinched his own nipple. Mouth ajar, Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and leg go weak as he came. Sasuke let the aftershocks roll off him as he finally backed away. He then noticed that Naruto was having a coughing fit. Naruto still had some of the cloudy milky liquid running off his chin when he finally got his breath back.

"Sorry 'bout that, but don't worry it's your turn." Sasuke pushed Naruto back to lay on the bed, before making his way over to his dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, Sasuke pulled out a small clear bottle. It was lube he had gotten out of Itachi's room. Sasuke started to really wonder about his brother, having all this stuff in his room. Maybe Itachi was some kind of pervert! Sasuke took the lube over to the bed and popped the cap opening it. He turned the bottle upside down and poured the clear, glossy liquid onto Naruto's still erect cock. It had veins running along the side, making it look ready to pop, with the flushed head. As Sasuke spread the lube all over it, it twitched and leaked, longing to find release.

Sasuke set the bottle down on the floor before climbing onto the bed. Seating himself on both sides of Naruto's waist, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's throbbing member, lining it up with his hole. Naruto hissed at being grabbed so suddenly, but that was nothing compared at something hot and tight that started wrapping around his tip.

Sasuke started to reconsider doing this; nothing in the magazine said it would hurt this much. He was sure he could make Naruto cum with a hand job and call it a day, but he didn't come this far to give up now. Figuring once he was fully seated that the pleasure would start, Sasuke extracted himself. He heard Naruto moan at the loss, but Sasuke paid him no mind as he pulled Naruto up with him.

Naruto stood swaying a little and Sasuke climbed back onto the bed. Sasuke got on his hands and knees before turning his head back toward Naruto. Sasuke had seen this position before in the book. It might be more effective since he couldn't push himself down on his own. Reaching his arm back Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cock in his hand, once again lining it up with his blushing hole.

"Push it all the way in Naruto." Sasuke hoped there was still enough lube on Naruto, seeing as he didn't have anymore. Both of Naruto's hand twitched before he rested them on Sasuke's hips. Taking a deep breath Naruto did as Sasuke asked and started to push all the way in. It wasn't easy—Naruto's mouth hung open as he pushed past the tight walls that were trying to keep him out. Once he started, Naruto couldn't stop as he thrust his way all the way in, his cock opening the tight walls. His body went on autopilot as he pulled himself out and started to thrust in again.

Too lost in his own pleasure, Naruto didn't hear Sasuke cry out in pain. Sasuke felt the tears gather in his eyes and fall down his face as he felt himself being ripped. He didn't need more lube after all as he felt his blood pour down his thighs. Sasuke couldn't understand—the people in the books weren't in pain as they cried out for more. Sasuke couldn't catch his breath as Naruto pounded into him once again. It wasn't what Sasuke expected. If he had known he would have never done it.

Sasuke's leg slipped from the weight on him, sending him into an odd angle, but this time Sasuke's whole body shuddered at the new angle of thrust. Sasuke nearly broke his neck as he threw his head back. The pleasure that came from this new position had Sasuke crying out again but this time in pure ecstasy. Naruto's thrusts were relentless as he continued to pound into Sasuke's now willing and pliant body.

Sasuke let off one more shudder before cumming again. It wasn't as strong as the last time but that didn't mean it wasn't just as good. Finally off his high Sasuke hoped Naruto would finish soon. Sasuke felt his hole starting to become raw and sore with each passing second.

Naruto had other things in mind though as he continued to thrust. Naruto, not knowing what he was doing, brought his head down and bit into Sasuke's exposed neck. Hearing Sasuke cry out, Naruto flattened himself on top of Sasuke and gave him one last deep thrust before he came hard. His legs stopped supporting him and Naruto came crashing down on Sasuke.

1+1=End Lemon

Sasuke would have none of it as he used his remaining strength to push Naruto off of him. Sasuke winced as Naruto's still erect manhood pulled out of his bright crimson hole. All Sasuke wanted to do was crawl into the middle of the bed and fall asleep, but he already knew he couldn't. They had to get back to school before it was over. Glancing as the digital clock that was mounted next to the flat screen, Sasuke saw that they had forty-five minutes left in school. Sasuke sat up, trying his best not to wince at the sharp pain coming from his ass.

"Come on. We need to get cleaned up and head back to school." Naruto, who was still lying on the bed panting from his first orgasm, slowly made himself stand up. Sasuke had to hold back a glare, seeing that he was the only one in pain from this encounter. He been wrong: those magazines had fucking lied about the pleasure. Seething in his anger, Sasuke walked out of his room heading for the bathroom. Sasuke felt Naruto following behind him. He was a little surprised Naruto had nothing to say, not that Sasuke wanted to hear it. He was still a little too pissed to deal with Naruto's stuttering at the moment.

Before stepping into the bathroom, Sasuke stopped to pick up two rags. Once inside, he used warm water to gingerly wipe himself down, and he carefully patted down his somewhat still-dripping hole. Sighing ,Sasuke did the same for Naruto, who was still half hard. It would take time for the blood to rush back to Naruto's upper brain. Not that it would do him any good. Sasuke mentally slapped himself at that thought. Even though Naruto couldn't hear it and wouldn't understand it, it was still uncalled for.

Once finished, Sasuke led the way back to his room. He helped Naruto get clothed first before putting his own back on. Sasuke called a cab before making his way to the door. Sasuke hoped his limp wasn't too noticeable as he walked to his front door, making sure to lock it. Digging into his pocket for his money, Sasuke realized he didn't have enough for the cab ride back to school.

"Naruto do you have any money?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes drooped trying to understand. Taking a second, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill that his father gave him in the car that morning. Sasuke sighed in relief. Walking over to the waiting cab, Sasuke got in before Naruto who seem still lost as to what had happened.

"Naruto, the games we just played…you can't tell anyone. Not your mom or dad." Sasuke hoped Naruto could get the concept that if this got out both of them would be in trouble. But mostly Naruto; it didn't matter that Sasuke was the one that asked for it and used Naruto's slowness to get what he wanted. Naruto was older and that's all the law seemed to care about.

"O-o-ok-kay." Naruto didn't like that he couldn't tell his mom about the first game he played with his friends, even though he'd never seen other kids play it before.

"I mean it Naruto. If you tell anyone I will never be your friend again." Sasuke knew that the friend card would work as Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded. Naruto looked as if he was nearly crying, but at this point Sasuke couldn't comfort him; he needed Naruto to never speak a word of this.

After the cab pulled up to the school, Sasuke ushered Naruto out, doing so while he paid the cab driver. Sasuke ken he could use that same back door to the school to sneak in, seeing how a person would have to slam it hard for it to really lock. Sasuke pulled the door open. Inside, the students were hurrying around getting ready to head home. Sasuke pulled Naruto along to the entrance of the school. Itachi would be there soon and he was sure someone would be picking Naruto up.

"D-d-dad!" Naruto half stuttered, half shouted. Sasuke looked around to see who Naruto was talking to. The man looked exactly like Naruto, down to the hair and eyes. The only difference was he was lighter than Naruto and older looking. The man smiled and waved as he made his way over to them. Sasuke couldn't help but be a little nervous. He hoped Naruto wouldn't say anything about their little "game."

"You look like you had a good day," the man said pleasantly. His voice was smooth and deep. The man's eyes flickered over to Sasuke, finally noticing that he was standing next to Naruto.

"And you made a friend." The man looked so pleased.

"Ye-e-eep, h-his-s name Sa-a-suk-e-e." Sasuke wasn't sure if he should walk away or continue to stand there awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, I'm Minato, Naruto's dad." Minato held out his hand giving Sasuke a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you too sir. Sorry my brother is here; I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke nodded one last time to both of them before finally taking his leave. Sasuke heard Naruto stutter bye as Sasuke reached his brother. Itachi was giving Sasuke a look whose meaning Sasuke couldn't really understand. Brushing it off, Sasuke followed his brother to the car.

"How was your day?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question. This was new—Itachi never really asked him that. In all the times Itachi tried to start a conversation with Sasuke, he'd never asked about his day. Sasuke had to wonder what had changed.

"It was okay," Sasuke answered nonchalantly as if he hadn't a care in the world. He had finally done what the people in the books did. It wasn't was he expected or imagined, but at least now he knew.

"Really? From what I heard from my room it was more than okay." Sasuke choked on his spit at Itachi's words. Itachi had been home!

FUCK!

1+1=End or is it?

Well that's my two shot, I was thinking to make it into more chapters but that up to y'all. I don't want to make more chapters and no one reads it, so if I get enough reviews for it I will though. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and liked the lemon. The whole reason for this story for me was the lemon. But I feel like I should have added more of Naruto's thoughts and lack of understanding. What done is done and hope y'all liked it anyways! READ&REVIEW


	3. Tell Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I had gotten reviews saying they want me to finish, and I wasn't sure if I was going to or not. At this point I don't know the ending or what I'm going to do with the ending, and that's why it took me soooo long to decide to continue this. I have gone over the first two chapters and edited thing in a out, just for those who has yet to read it or read it again.

Now beta'ed by: First scion

1+1=Tell me why...

The air in the car was thick and tense, as the two brothers sat in silence. Sasuke knew denying it would get him nowhere and lying about it would only piss the older male off. But he couldn't tell the truth either—not just for his sake but for Naruto's too. The fact that his brother had been home the whole time still shocked Sasuke. Hell, he even passed by his brother's room when he had walked to the bathroom. Sasuke was scared to hear what his brother would say, and when he was scared he got defensive. Avoid, avoid...avoid! That would only work for so long with his brother when he was like this. Sooner or later the dark side to his brother's personality would come out and Sasuke wanted to avoid that more than the upcoming conversation.

"Sasuke, what were you thinking?" One of the many things the younger raven-haired male envied about his brother was the way Itachi could control his tone, making it really hard to read his emotions. Meanwhile Sasuke felt like an open book with readable pages.

"I don't know." That always seemed to be a good response when you didn't want to tell somebody something. Sasuke didn't know how his brother would react. No matter how he acted, Sasuke never wanted his older brother to be disappointed in him. Not over anything like this.

"I think you do know—tell me Sasuke." Still looking out the window the younger Uchiha didn't answer. Even if he wanted to tell his brother, he just couldn't. How could he have been home?

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Itachi wanting answers and Sasuke not willing to give any. Puffing a breath out, Sasuke waited until the car came to a complete stop before bolting to the front door, not wanting to continue the conversation. But before he could make it to the house a hand caught his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"Get to your room. I'll be in there in a minute—and don't you dare lock the door." As soon as his wrist was released Sasuke didn't hesitate in running into the house and to his room. Everything was as he left it, the bed sheets wrinkled and stained with his and Naruto's juices. Sitting on the bed as gingerly as possible, Sasuke awaited his brother's arrival. It didn't take more than ten minutes before Itachi showed up, phone in hand. Sasuke swallowed back the lump in his throat, wondering if Itachi had called their parents.

"I'm going to give you one chance to tell me Sasuke—one chance." Itachi's tone was final, and Sasuke knew anything but the truth would get their father on the phone.

"I-I." Sasuke stopped biting back the tears that were threatening to fall as he licked the stream of liquid that was falling from his nose.(1)

"Just tell me what happened Sasuke," His brother prompted in a softer tone.

"I went to school, asked my f-friend to come over and..." Sasuke stopped not willing to say he had just met his new classmate and impulsively decided to have sex with him. Besides Sasuke knew Itachi knew all the important parts without him telling him. He didn't want to say anything more unnecessarily.

"What I want to know is why Sasuke—you're only fourteen." The youngest Uchiha wanted this discussion to be over now. He didn't want to explain that he got the idea from the magazines under his brother's bed. But maybe that would lessen the blow, telling his brother he found his dirty stash and it made him want to do it in the first place. Sasuke wanted to share the blame, even if it was just a little.

"T-the books and magazines under your bed… It-it looked good. I just wanted to try it once." Itachi's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out what Sasuke was talking about. Until the realization hit him.

"Dammit Sasuke. Those weren't mine!" Itachi hissed.

1+1=?

After getting home from school, Naruto went straight to his room and put his things away in perfect order. Once done ,the blond teen walked over to his bed and made himself comfortable. Shutting his eyes tightly Naruto took three deep breaths. His heart was racing and it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

I made my first friend!

He made a friend and they even played together! At this point he didn't know what to feel. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Naruto chanted the name in his head as he continued to breathe heavily. Sasuke made all this happen; Sasuke is his friend. Unconsciously Naruto rested his hand over his private area as he remembered some of the things they did together—the things Sasuke made him feel. It was amazing and different; he had never felt something like that before. Naruto hoped that he would get to play like that again.

Naruto was pulled out his thoughts by a knock at the door. The person knocked three times quickly then three times slowly. It was a ritual that Naruto needed everyone to do before entering his room.

"Y-yes?" The door cracked open and in walked his mother. She was smiling with her hands clasped behind her back.

"How was school, sweety?" she asked.

Naruto wanted to tell her all the fun things he did, like meeting Sasuke and going to Sasuke's house to play a game. But before he could he remembered that Sasuke said he could never tell anyone. He wanted Sasuke to continue to be his friend. This would be the first time he had one and he wasn't about to give it up—not when he finally had gotten a taste of what friendship had to offer.

"It was o-okay." His mom hummed, looking her son over. Nothing seemed to be out of place and Naruto did look happy.

"That's good; I'm glad you liked it. So did you make any friends?" Deep down his mother didn't want to ask that, afraid of what that the answer would be. She didn't want him to be sad about not making any. She knew that was mostly the reason he wanted to go in the first place.

"Y-y-yes." Naruto played with the hem of his shirt as he looked around his room. He knew if he looked at his mother's hopeful eyes he would tell her everything. He couldn't risk it—he didn't want to lose Sasuke.

"Ahh…I'm so happy for you honey—" Patting her son on the head, the redheaded woman finally got up to take her leave.

"—Your dinner will be ready soon." Naruto watched his mother go, before lying back down. He lay there not really knowing what to do. His usual activities just seemed too boring at this point, not when the only thing he could think about was Sasuke. Running his hand though his own hair Naruto looked down at himself, as if seeing himself for the first time. He had never seen his body do those things before; it was something he needed to do again. He would just have to ask Sasuke to play that game with him again.

1+1=?

"What do you mean it wasn't yours? It was under your bed." Sasuke wanted to think that since those magazines weren't his brother's he would never have any interest in them again. But the truth was even if he had found them under someone else's bed he would have still wanted to do it. But finding it under Itachi's just gave him more of a reason to want to do it because his brother probably was.

"Just as I said, they aren't mine. I had taken them from someone else; I never had an interest in them." Sasuke looked away not being able to face his brother after this embarrassing confession. It didn't change anything—not really. It didn't change the fact that he still did it with Naruto and it didn't change the fact that he was still sitting there while his brother paced back and forth around his room. Trying to keep himself from freaking out Sasuke looked at everything but his brother. He couldn't look at Itachi when he was like this...which didn't happen often.

"I'm sorry okay." It was a weak attempt to get Itachi to drop this whole thing and move on to something else.

Sigh.

"I just want you to know Sasuke that that wasn't something for you to do until you were much older. And by the way who was the boy?" Clenching his fist Sasuke looked sharply away. This was the one question he really didn't want to answer and wouldn't be able to answer. But at the same time Itachi wasn't going to let something like this go. He couldn't tell his brother it was just some random boy—that would really piss his brother off...but if he didn't he knew Itachi would try and dig deeper, having met all of Sasuke's close friends.

"One of my friends," Sasuke offered, which was in fact partly true since Naruto did consider him his friend.

"What's this friend's name?" Another question Sasuke couldn't answer. The name would gave Itachi all the information he needed to track Naruto down. And not to mention what the blond's parents would do to him once they found out that he took advantage of their disabled son. Sasuke was really starting to regret ever doing this in the first place.

"Can we just drop this okay? I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Please Itachi." There was only one last resort Sasuke had. And that was to appeal to Itachi's weakness. Sasuke let the tear drip from his eyes as he looked up at his now calmed brother. Mission accomplished.

"Alright Sasuke, but only for now." Sasuke nodded, then watched his brother finally walk out of the room and close the door behind him.

This wasn't over by a long shot. Now he was by himself and had some time to think of what to do about this situation. He was also going to have to face Naruto tomorrow. Not that he was too worried about that—the blond was easy to control. Sasuke did feel somewhat bad about using Naruto, but he did gave the other the greatest pleasure while he had to suffer most of the pain. To Sasuke that was a fair enough trade. The end was amazing when it came down to it, and that made Sasuke want a repeat performance, even with all the trouble he had looming over his head. What was one more time going to matter?

One more time, and then he'd just throw the blond away before it got even more complicated. Just one more.

1+1=?

(1)- Your nose and tear ducts run in the same place so sometimes when you cry some of your tears come out your nose. I remember one time when the tears came out my nose cause I was trying not to cry.


	4. My Something More

Beta'ed by: First scion

1+1=My Something More...

The first feeling Sasuke woke with was dread; he wasn't sure what this day was going to be like and that by itself scared him. He had to face Naruto today, and he had to face whether or not Naruto had said something to someone. The thought of getting in trouble for this set the raven on edge; everything was still up in the air at this point.

Sighing Sasuke pulled himself from the bed, giving himself a minute to adjust to the feeling of being awake. His body was still very sore, and using the bathroom was somewhat of a hassle. But considering everything, Sasuke was happy with the way things turned out. Finally having risen from the bed, Sasuke went though his routine, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. Sasuke felt himself moving slower than normal, not wanting to face his brother this morning. But he knew avoiding Itachi would change nothing and he would rather put this behind him.

Making his way to the kitchen Sasuke looked around, surprised that his brother was nowhere in sight. Looking over at the table Sasuke saw that there was a plate covered by a napkin. Thanking his brother silently Sasuke sat at the table and started eating his breakfast. Just as he was finishing his bacon Itachi finally made an appearance.

"Morning," Sasuke whispered, testing the waters. He wasn't sure as to what his brother's mood was and he didn't want to make things worse, if it turned out Itachi was in one of his foul moods.

"Good morning." It wasn't ideal but it was something and something was better than nothing.

Seeing that Itachi was ready to leave, Sasuke picked up his plate and placed it in the sink. He didn't want to make it more awkward then it already was. Picking up everything he needed on his way out of the house, Sasuke was the first to get into the car.

Itachi drove in silence, only looking over once in awhile. Sasuke was sure sooner or later Itachi would get over this; he would just have to wait.

After Itachi finally pulled up to the school, Sasuke couldn't help but be paranoid as he stepped out the car. What if Naruto did tell, and he and his parents are waiting at the school? Sasuke's stomach rolled at that thought, and a big part of him just wanted to turn around and beg Itachi to let him stay home.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke continued on, bypassing his locker and going straight to his first class. The raven-haired male couldn't help but look around for any sign that he was in some big trouble. There was nothing: no cop waiting when he entered the classroom and no announcement to go to the office. Just nothing-everything was perfectly normal. Thanking whatever god was out there Sasuke made his way around the class, spotting Naruto sitting at the back of the room copying something from the book in front of him. The older teen didn't notice Sasuke walking over.

Taken his seat next to the blond, Sasuke waited for Naruto to notice him. Sasuke didn't have to wait long.

"Morn-ing S-s-sasuke." Sasuke could see Naruto was actually trying to do the greeting without the stuttering.

"Morning," Sasuke mumbled back, only glancing at Naruto. Everything seemed to be in order. Naruto was no longer wearing his orange clothes from yesterday; they were now replaced with the official school uniform. Sasuke had to admit it looked good on him, the dark blue color bringing out the blond hair.

"Did you say anything about our game to anyone?"

"No."

Sasuke sighed as he fully turned to look at the other male. Naruto couldn't be a person that would be good at lying so maybe he didn't have anything to worry about after all. Turning back around, Sasuke pulled out his books and got ready for class to start.

1+1=?

Once the class was finished, Sasuke took it upon himself to walk Naruto to his special class. The raven didn't know Naruto had special classes until their homeroom teacher asked if Naruto needed someone to walk him there.

The class was on the top floor with the high schoolers. Sasuke had only been up there a handful of times doing errands for different teachers. While the middle school had purple walls the high school had blue. Getting to the class was as easy as asking one of the passing students where they could find room 307.

Naruto looked a bit twitchy as he walked alongside Sasuke, never moving too far out of reach of the other male. Sasuke's calming presence put Naruto at ease. Being around so many people in such a loud environment usually left Naruto a twitching and stuttering mess.

The room was one of the last on the long stretch of hallway. Sasuke walked Naruto into the classroom and made sure there was someone inside to meet them.

"S-sasuke...are you c-c-coming back?" Naruto asked looking away from the waiting teacher.

"Ah, sure." Having taken Naruto off Inuzuka's hands yesterday made it his job to look after the other male.

Waving a hand Sasuke exited the class room. He had six more classes before he would be home free. Finally having time for himself and no longer worrying about Naruto saying something, the thought of doing it again was on Sasuke's mind.

At the moment doing it wouldn't be a good idea. Hell, doing it the last time hadn't been a good idea and Itachi had found him red-handed. There were many ways it could have gone bad, and despite that he had gotten off easy. Should he really test his luck again?

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, Sasuke made his way to his next class. And to his surprise he missed having Naruto sitting next to him. In almost every class they had together, Naruto had sat next to him going about his own work all the while giving Sasuke something to look at-like the way Naruto would write with his hand a certain way or how Naruto would become lost in thought. Sasuke could always tell by the way the blond's eyes would close just a bit as his head would move a bit to the side.

Naruto was a good distraction from his daily routine. But having nothing to do about it Sasuke pushed it out of his mind in favor of just getting though the day.

Being the first to finish his work...check.

Going to sleep once that was done...check.

Avoiding Sakura and Ino…double check. Not even if his life depended on it, and sometimes he felt like it did.

He had to wait until lunch before he would be able to see Naruto again. They now only had four classes together. Taking the same way he did before, Sasuke went back up to the third floor, but this time it took longer because the high school students were also going to their lunch break.

As Sasuke was about to round the corner an arm wrapped around him. Startled, Sasuke swung around ready to fight. Finally turning enough to see who was touching him Sasuke sighed out in relief.

"Sasukeeee, what's with all the hostility man?" The unnaturally whitish purple hair gave the other male away within seconds.

"What do you want, Suigetsu?" Looking around Sasuke saw the two other teens behind him.

"Come on man we haven't hung out in forever, plus I got something you gonna like." Sasuke watched the older male pull out a small bottle of clear liquid from his pocket. The good stuff it was indeed. The boy named Suigetsu pulled Sasuke along back down the hallway.

Naruto forgotten...

1+1=?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t lie i made this story 8 years ago so i have little to no idea where i was going with this. I was reading it as if it belong to someone else because it’s been so long and i don’t remember anything. As crazy as that might sound. But i would like to finish this a some point and that’s why I’m putting it here. I am planning on buying a computer so when i do i will start again.


End file.
